The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Agrostis plant known by the varietal name ‘Green Twist’. The new variety was discovered between the years 1998-2000 in a selected breeding program in Ausbildungsstätte Auboden, Brunnadern, Switzerland designed to produce a new variety of Agrostis with nice structural characteristics and a long weeping growth habit. The new variety was chosen from a group of unknown, unpatented breeding plants from a selected breeding program. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2000 by cuttings in Switzerland. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Ostalpen and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
‘Green Twist’ is similar to other Agrostis varieties in the breeding program in leaf color, leaf form, and stem color. ‘Green Twist’ is different from other Agrostis varieties in the breeding program in that ‘Green Twist’ is longer weeping, is mildew resistant, and is sterile.
The following traits also distinguish ‘Green Twist’ as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. ‘Green Twist’ is a beautiful structural plant.        2. ‘Green Twist’ has a cascading and extraordinarily long growth habit.        3. ‘Green Twist’ does not bloom.        4. ‘Green Twist’ has intense green linear leaves.        5. ‘Green twist’ has light green, wavy, curved culms.        